


The Passenger Seat

by DemonicInformant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicInformant/pseuds/DemonicInformant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe riding in the passenger seat wasn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passenger Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I don't own anything related to Supernatural, or to Death Cab For Cutie. This is a little fic I thought of at random, and thought it might a sweet little fluff-filled story. The pairing is Wincest, and the song I'm using for background music in the Impala is "Passenger Seat". I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!

It was rare for him to allow anyone, even his own brother, drive his Baby, but lately... It seemed silly not to. After all, he cared for the car almost as much as he himself did, so why not give the benefit of the doubt and test if he could truly show the Impala the same respect he did? 

 

And show respect, he did. He drove it like it was a prized possession, and the older male was sure that if his Baby were a person, were a child at that, they'd be spoiled rotten with how well the younger was treating her, it, whatever gender their kid or the Impala was. 

 

_Her. Definitely her._ She's _my Baby._

 

_I roll the window down..._

 

Sitting in the passenger seat had...perks. One of those was the admiration of the scenery at **-**  

_What time is it? 2:14 AM. Right. Just finished a case._

**-**  this time of night.

 

The skies were beautiful, full of stars, the moon shining bright over the dark landscapes and the empty roads now only holding he and his brother.

 

Silently, he let the window roll down, wind quietly whipping into the interior of the Impala, making his eyes fall shut as he leaned against the now open space of the door, his hand holding his head up with a propped elbow as support. 

 

_ And then begin to breathe in... _

 

Silence. Pure silence. Just the soft rumble of the engine and the warm air soaring into the car, gently blowing what movable hair he was proud to say he had. With his almost emerald eyes still fallen shut, the older male quietly inhaled, letting his body relax from the growing scent of the passing surroundings outside.

 

_It's like mom..._

_The darkest country road,_

_ And the strong scent of evergreen... _

 

His eyes fell open once more and scanned their surroundings. Pure darkness. Not a light for miles. Only stars, headlights, and the gentle glow of his radio. 

 

_I should let Sammy drive more often..._

 

And he smiled. It was beautiful.

 

_Then looking upwards,_

_I strain my eyes and try,_

To tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites...

 

Slowly leaning his head out of the passenger seat window, the brunette let himself squint, only to let his green eyes fall wide, then relax, the smile on his lips growing a bit from the left corner. Stars were abundant, that was clear. But it wasn't every day you could see a small white light race diagonally across the sky and fall toward the Earth, only to vanish a second later, as though caught in a fog that took up the entire sky. 

  
_"Do they collide?"_

_I ask and you smile._

 

  
Looking to the younger male sitting but a foot beside him, the older brunette nudged him with his elbow, seeing his head turn for a brief moment, curiosity playing on his features. 

 

"You think shooting stars and satellites ever collide?"

 

And that warm laugh filled the Impala.

 

"Shut up, Dean.

 

_With my feet on the dash,_

_ The world doesn't matter... _

 

Propping his feet on the dash and moving his right arm behind his head, laying it against the headrest, Dean let his eyes slide closed again, a warmer smile coming to his lips as he inhaled slowly, and exhaled in a long sigh.

 

The warm air blowing into the window and the vibrating rumble of the Impala's engine as Sam drove along the country road quietly.

 

To Dean...the world was twenty miles beneath their feet, the midnight sky was quiet, and they were the only ones in the atmosphere's clutches.

 

The world didn't matter. Sitting in Baby, the cool air that smelled so familiarly like evergreen trees, with a sky hovering over it that was filled with endless darkness and wonder, while his brother, the one person he had left in this god-forsaken world, the one person who knew everything about him, the one person he could say he truly loved, drove them to the little motel they could currently call a temporary home. The world didn't matter.

 

_ When you feel embarrassed then I'll be your pride... _

_ When you need directions then I'll be the guide... _

 

The sudden slowing of the car made Dean peek from his closed eyelids, only to grin at the younger male's almost...distressed expression.

 

"Miss a road, Sammy?"

 

"...Shut up."

 

"There's another one coming up. Two miles. Slow down. You'll make it."

 

And he did. They turned down the road and silence filled the car again. Uncomfortable silence. Still softly smiling, Dean spoke out, his voice soft, almost...warm.

 

"I always miss that road. You're not alone, Sam."

 

And a chuckle arose. Dean's smile spread. And his eyes fell shut once more.

 

_For all time._

_For all time._

 

Everything felt warm around him, and something possessed him. Something peaceful, something gentle. Reaching a hand over, he took the darker-brunette's hand, their fingers lacing easily and their now joined hands resting on the small separating section of the passenger and driver's seat.

 

Nothing could beat this. 

 

Nothing could beat sitting in the passenger seat, with the one person who truly mattered to him behind the wheel of the single thing he could proudly say he owned, that he put money into from his own pocket. 

 

Nothing could beat the starry skies, the falling stars, the blinking satellites, the country roads, the evergreen that reminded him so much of his mother, of  _their_ mother, of the one woman who would have wanted nothing less than this for her boys.

 

Nothing could beat that smile only he received, that smile only Dean could be so lucky as to see. 

 

Nothing could beat this.

 

"Remind me to let you drive more often, Sammy."

 

Maybe riding in the passenger seat wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
